Rekindle
by JustAsSane
Summary: Years after the war Harry Potter is left broken and distant. Ginny, his loving wife, is always there to help him, whether it be for his problems or to help with the kids, but she has become tired of being his Picker-upper, so she has affair. Can Harry put aside his fears and rekindle his love with Ginny before it's to late? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (( a bit of AU))
1. Prologue

The nights from his past haunted him. The broken promises, the last words of so many loved ones, the faces of those closest to him, and the sentences never finished. All those were his nightmares, and he was positive that if he were to face a boggart ever again that it would turn into one of those memories. He wasn't sure which one it would be, but he knew it would be one of them, or worse all of them playing in a slideshow, with the screams and pleads playing over and over and over again. The thought of repeating these memories fills him with dread. But not all the memories from his past are painful, some are good, some make him feel better than ever, and some are bittersweet.

That's how life is for him now though, filled with ups and downs and moments where he's not even sure where he is. Ginny tries to help him, and loves her for that. But he can tell she is getting tired and frustrated of being the one to always pick him up, of being the one who tells their children that their father needs to be alone. He loves her and he doesn't want her to leave, but he wouldn't blame her if she did.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry:

He lay on his and Ginny's bed in their master bedroom with the blinds drawn shut tightly, and the door closed. It was mid-day outside so light still came through the windows, but only just enough make the room a dull grey color. Through the door he could hear the voice of Ginny talking to one, or maybe all of, their children; the words however, were unintelligible.

He crossed him arms over his head, covering his eyes. Without meaning to, he fell asleep.

_At first all was dark, but slowly, in the distance, a small light began to get closer. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better view of the light, suddenly the light became blinding, forcing him to shut his eyes. His mind began to fill with the noises of the battle at Hogwarts and of all his painful memories._

"_Fred! No!" he heard George scream. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't open._

"_SIRIUS!" He heard himself scream. His eyes began to fill with tears._

"_We'll be a proper family…" he heard his godfather's words. The light at this point had started to give off a warm radiation. Whatever this light was he didn't like it. It was hurting him, and he had been hurt so much already._

"_He's gone!" Those words echoed around his head. He brought his hands up to the sides of his head, grabbing at his hair, hoping to cause himself pain to distract the memories. He sank to the ground on his knees, the tears flowing freely down his face. _

"_Please," he sobbed, "Please, just make it stop." He couldn't see it, but he could feel the light disappear. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest, and in that moment the memories and pain stopped. He didn't care what made it stop, but he was relieved. Slowly he opened his eyes._

_His green eyes came face to face with a pair that looked exactly like his own._

"_Mum?" he asked quietly. Without saying anything she nodded and lifted her hand to wipe away one of his tears. Her touch was contradictory, light enough to be air, but solid enough to be a liquid. He reached his hand up to cover her own, but found that it went right through hers, to touch his own cheek. He groaned with sadness._

_He felt crushed as he realized that her touch would never feel like that of a living person; solid and warm. _

"_Shhhh, Harry it's okay," she cooed as she swept a piece of his black hair to the side to expose his scar. "It's all going to be okay." Her voice was comforting and familiar, momentarily filling him with the warmth that he had been lacking lately. Not even Ginny's caring touch could bring him this kind of warmth. Instantly he felt guilt wash over him, he shouldn't have said that about her, she's the only one who is still with him. _

_Even Ron and Hermione have given up on you. Cherish her, cherish Ginny, he told himself._

"_Harry." said a man's voice from behind his mother. He looked up to see his father, his black hair just as messy as his own. _

"_Dad." he barely choked out. His throat had begun to constrict, telling him that tears were threatening to fall again. Footsteps alerted him that others were coming up behind his father, three others to be exact._

_Behind his father Sirius, Remus and Fred appeared. Without any warning he began to sob again. _

"_I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry!" he yelled through his tears._

"_We know Harry, and we accept your apology, but you really shouldn't be giving one." said Sirius as he reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. Once again he felt the light yet solid touch._

"_Harry, we decided to fight, not only for you, but for each other, for everyone. It's not your fault." Remus added. Harry looked into his ex-professors eyes and saw just how much sadness was in them._

"_Just make sure you treat my little sister right, or you'll have hell to pay when you get over here." Fred smiled a weak and forced smile. Harry smiled back at him._

"_Harry, we love you, but you need to wake up now okay?" his mother told him. Sadness filled him again as he realized that this was only temporary. _

"_No. I've only just got to see you guys again, you can't leave me yet." He pleaded. Sirius gave him a small smile as he placed a hand over his heart._

"_Remember what I said Harry, always remember that. We're always with you." with that Sirius pushed him backwards and he began to fall into a tunnel of darkness.  
"We love you Harry," were the last words he heard before his eyes opened._

"Harry. Harry, wake up." Ginny's hands were on his cheeks, and her voice filled with worry.

"Was I talking again?" he asked quietly as the grogginess of sleep slowly faded away. His wife gave him a small smile, much like her brother's.

"Something like that." She leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead.

After a few moments of silence, and staring into each other's eyes intently, she spoke.

"You need to get of this room, out of this house really. If you get dressed I'm sure we can convince the kids to go to the cinema with us." She sighed and stood up, walking towards the open door, letting in light from the hallway. He didn't want to leave his house. Out there, in the real world, pain was everywhere. The simplest of shops brought back so many memories that he tried to forget, but Harry wasn't one to consciously hurt his wife.

"Yeah, yeah I do," he agreed with her even though he didn't want to. "It sounds like fun." Nodding she left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Harry to get dressed. With a sigh he got off of the bed and realized that he had not dressed out of his pajamas yet today.

Ginny:

"Mummy, where's dad? I'd like to practice Quidditch so I can try out for the team this year." asked her youngest child Lily. Ginny sighed and gave her daughter a look filled with sadness that her daughter luckily didn't catch.

"Your father needs to be… alone for a while, but I'm sure when he's ready, he'd love to play with you." She said giving her daughter the best smile she could.

"Dad spends an awful amount of time alone," said Lily sadly, "Is he angry with us? Is that why he doesn't come downstairs much anymore?" Ginny's eyes pooled with tears, just as her daughter's did. She wiped them away before bending down to look the not-so-little girl in the eyes.

"Your father could never be angry with you, or Al, or James. Ever." she said to comfort the sad child. "And don't you ever think that he is, because there is no way he will ever be mad at you or your brothers." She added sternly. Briskly, she stood back up.

"Now go outside and play with your brothers." she urged as she lightly pushed her daughter out the back door. Reluctantly, Lily left.

As soon as her daughter was out the door, and it was slammed shut, she gripped the edge of the kitchen table and cried. The tears were hot as they came down her cheeks, and flowed down her neck. She choked, breathing in air, and sniffled as the tears came out harder. She felt the urge to cry out, but she knew doing so would only attract attention from her children and Harry.

Harry. How could she love someone so much, but be so mad at him? Did she even have a right to be mad him? He had suffered so much loss and heart break, he needed time to recover. But on the other hand, she had suffered loss too, she had suffered heart break, some of the heart break caused by Harry himself. 21 years should be long enough to get over it.

She was driven out of her mental debate as a small yell came from upstairs. Horrible scenarios passed through her head as to what could be happening to Harry. Without any more thought, she dashed up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

"Harry?" she asked softly knocking on the door. She stood for a moment waiting for an intelligent response, but instead was met with another yell. Without invitation she opened the door. She was met by the sad sight of Harry, her once strong and brave husband, curled into the fetal position and tangled in the sheets. She moved further into the room, her heart was filled with love and worry towards this helpless looking wizard. She sat on the edge of the bed, and began to stroke his dark hair.

"Harry, you need to wake up now okay?" she told him.

"They'll leave… don't leave me…" Ginny knew what dream he was having, as he had these dreams before.

"They won't leave you Harry, they'll always be with you, right here." She said placing her hand on his chest. Harry seemed unresponsive, so she tried to call to him again. She placed her hands on his cheeks and stroked his face with her thumbs.

"Come on Harry, it's time to say goodbye, to them, they have their own lives now." She began to get choked up as she realized that maybe she wasn't saying this to only him, maybe she was saying this for herself as well.

"Sirius…" he muttered.

"Harry. Harry wake up." She was almost begging him to wake up, she didn't want any of their children to come in the room and see him like this, especially James. James looked up to his father so much, seeing him like this… she didn't know what it would do to him. Thankfully, Harry opened his eyes seconds later.

She could hear the exhaustion in his voice as he asked the same question he always did, 'Was I talking?'

She tried to play off his yelling as nothing major, "Something like that." She replied, forcing a smile that Fred had taught her to do in these kinds of situations. He sat still and stared at her intently, she stared back, and she was once again filled with love for this man.

Hopefully, she suggested that they take the children out to the cinema. The pessimistic side of her kept telling her that he was going to say no, but a small glimmer of hope was there. When he said yes, she was elated.

She nodded at him, showing him without words how happy she was, and then left the room. Once outside the room, she began to silently cry as she climbed back down the stairs. She wasn't sure why the tears were coming, but they did. Luckily, she was able to compose herself enough to call to her children, and let them know they were going to spend quality time together.


	3. Chapter 2

They had just gotten out of the theatre when Lily asked if they could go to Diagon Alley, Harry hesitated before answering, but in the end said no. _Like usual_, she thought to herself. Not wanting to upset Harry, she smiled and said she understood and that she would take the children. She was a little angry when he said he would stay behind, but then again, she understood… Didn't she?

When they got to Diagon Alley James had asked if they could go to the Quidditch supply store. Reluctantly she agreed, but she was filled with joy as she watched her two sons run towards the store with looks of pure happiness plastered onto their faces.

"Mum, do I have to go too?" pleaded her daughter. She looked down at her daughter inquisitively, she was being raised in a Qudditch loving family, but yet she was the only one who didn't like Qudditch. Still, she smiled and answered, "Only for a little bit and then we'll leave okay?" she stroked her daughters long red hair with a loving hand before motioning for her to follow James and Albus.

Before they knew it, they were at the store. With a small push she ushered Lily into the Quidditch store with her brothers. She had only taken two steps into the store when she was bombarded by her sons asking for things. She laughed inwardly at her sons eager faces. She looked in her purse to see if she any money with her, but saw she only had two Knuts and one Sickle. _Damn, I guess a trip to Gringrotts is in order then_, she thought to herself.

"Stay in the store, I've got to go to Gringrotts quickly, but I'll be back. James, you're in charge." She said to her eldest son. She started to walk out of the store when another thought passed through her mind.

"Oh, and please, whatever you do, don't break or destroy anything." she almost pleaded with her kids. She was answered with three simultaneous 'yes mum'. She nodded, pleased her children had agreed, but she knew that by the time she got back she would have to pay for half the things in the store_. James and Albus remind me so much of Fred and George_, she thought to herself with a sad smile. Granted they may not be twins, but they sure had their spirit and they even shared that same care free manner that Fred and George had. Had, she said again in her head. George used to have that carefree manner, but it seems like that part of him died with Fred. She sighed a small and sad sigh to herself, trying to hold back the tears that usually accompanied the thoughts of her dead brother.

She looked up from the ground she had unconsciously looked at, and realized that she had reached the front doors of Gringrotts. She was reaching out to open the door when it opened in front of her.

"Oh I'm- Oh. Its you." sneered the man standing in front of her. She looked up to see a man with platinum blonde hair, grey steely eyes and surprisingly very attractive stubble.

"Malfoy." she said with just the same amount of malice.

"Where is your husband and spawn? Or did you leave them behind, finally realizing you don't belong with Potter?" he asked her. She couldn't help but notice the small smile that tugged on his lips and how his eyes seemed to shine with… with something that she couldn't place her finger on.

"What's it matter to you Malfoy?" she asked trying to get past him, as he was standing in the doorway to the bank.

"Come now Ginevra, surely we have passed the point of our old school day ways." He said with an amusing glint in his eyes. She glared at him, which caused him to let out a rich laugh. She could feel a blush starting to creep up her neck.

"Something in your eye Ginevra? Or is that you trying to intimidate me?" he laughed. She had had enough of his teasing and decided to use force when trying to get past him, but as she tried to push past him, he reached out with a long slender hand and grabbed her arm, and dragged her away from the door.

"Let me go Draco." she said sternly.

"You're quite good with that stern voice of yours Ginevra, is that because your children make you use it often?" she could hear the signature dry humor that marked every Malfoy.

"Draco let me go or I'll be used forced to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You wouldn't do that to me, of all people, would you?" he said lightly clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"After our history, I would have thought that you- OUCH!" he cried as she kicked him in the shin. He let go of her arm in surprise, taking advantage of the opportunity, she retracted her arm away from him.

"God dammit Weasley, still as feisty as ever I see." He said while rubbing his sore shin. Suddenly his face lit up and he leaned in close to her ear. She was frozen to her spot with fear and confusion. She could feel his lips brush against her ear, forcing her to close her eyes as memories of their past came creeping up. She could feel the coldness of his breath send shivers down her neck. She tried to suppress the shuddering that she could feel coming on.

"It's okay Ginevra, because I like feisty girls. The feistier the better really." His words sent shivers down her spin. She was beginning to get used to hearing his breathing in her ear when he pulled away. Inwardly she groaned with longing.

Her eyes were still closed when he leaned in towards her, she could feel his lips, mere centimeters from her own. She could smell his scent, a very unique Malfoy-ey scent at that. She smelt mint, and leather and just a small hint of lemons.

"If one day you realize that Potter isn't right for you, I'll be here, waiting with open arms. I'll always be waiting for you Ginevra." And with that he breathed once more onto her lips, and then gave her peck on the cheek. The small but oh-so meaningful kiss sent tremors throughout her entire body, all the way from her toes to the very tips of her hair. She felt light headed just from the small intimate connection between them. She breathed in deeply; the smell of him filled every fiber of her being, finally opening her eyes as she exhaled.

When she got back to her and Harrys' home, she rushed up to the bathroom, feeling dirty all of a sudden. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face, metaphorically washing off the kiss Draco had given her. As chaste as he made it seem, she knew what intentions lay behind it. They were the same intentions that he had when they were back at school. She shivered at the thought of her schools days.

"Ginny are you all right?" asked a voice at the door, bringing her back to reality. Quickly she turned off the tap and answered. "Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower." Harry hesitated before answering.

"Okay love." was all he said. She sighed and took off her clothes, she found herself in no hurry to get rid of the Draco smelling clothes. Filled with guilt she tossed them into a pile behind the door and began to wash the impurities that had occurred less than a half hour ago. She furiously scrubbed at her body, but paused for split second as her hand passed over the cheek he had kissed. She closed her eyes and for just a few seconds, she could feel his soft, warm lips press against her cheek, and she could smell the intoxicating smell that was him.

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update, I had the outline for this chapter, but just wasn't able to get around to writing it! Sorry for any mistakes! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Never again will I write from Draco's POV! So hard for me to do! And I'm sorry it took me so long to update!**

The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of. ~Blaise Pascal

He sat up in bed with his breathing labored and hair drenched in sweat. He had another nightmare, and as always it consisted of _her. _That girl who probably didn't even know that after all these years she was still the only one he thought about.

_A nightmare or a very vivid fantasy? _Some part of his mind questioned. It was only then he realized the stiffness of an important body part.

_Vivid Fantasy then,_ he concluded. A very vivid, exciting and… and... utterly repulsive and wrong of him. He sighed as he got out of bed, his eyes still slightly closed from sleepiness, not caring if he woke up the one night stand that happened in his bed. His feet touched the carpet- wait. Carpet? He didn't have carpet in his room. His eyes opened wide with realization.

This wasn't his room! This was the one night stands room! With greater care now than he had before, he slowly got off the bed, making a small creaking noise on accident. He stopped moving, caught in a position that was somewhere between a crouch and standing. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing when he heard the ruffle of blankets moving. He expected in about two seconds to hear her undoubtedly annoying voice ask something along the lines of, "Leaving so soon?" or "Where are you going?" Both of which were very annoying and irked him beyond comprehension.

_You know, _she_ never asked those stupid questions, _his conscious said.

_Stop_, he warned himself.

_Why did you ever let her go? _his conscious asked. _I had too! We would never be accepted, our friends our families would never- _His thought were interrupted by that annoying voice in his head.

_If they were your real friends they would have stuck with you guys through everything wouldn't they?_

'_Real' friends don't exist. _He thought bitterly.

_Ginevra was a real friend. _

_Where is she then? I don't see her here. She's not hiding behind the door is she? She's not at the Manor waiting for me is she? No. If she was a 'Real Friend' she would still be here for me! _He surprised himself with the amount of emotion that accompanied his internal tirade. He felt anger, confusion and… was that regret? Sadness?

No.

He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't have regrets, and Malfoy's certainly do not indulge in self-pity.

_She is still there; you have just yet to seek her out. I think if you were to go to her, you would be surprised. She might just-_

"Stop it!" he yelled out loud. He paused, instantly realizing his mistake. He closed his eyes and waited for her to wake up.

"Mhmppfff." Was all he got in return, followed by more ruffling of the blankets.

_I bet she wouldn't even wake up if the world started ending right now, _he thought to himself amusedly while pulling on his pants he found at the end of the bed. He bent down to pick up his shirt and shoes, and then quietly left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft, and barely audible 'click'. Without putting on the rest of his clothes he apparated to his penthouse that resided on cusp between Muggle and Wizarding London. The swirling sensation of apparating made him realize the horrible hangover he had.

"Merlin…" he muttered to himself as he made his way to his 'special' cabinet in his kitchen that was filled with all types of potions. He reached into it, right where the designated spot was, as was clearly marked by a label sticker (One invention the Muggles came up with that he did rather enjoy) with the word, "Hangovers" printed in his unique handwriting. His hand, however, reached in and touched nothing but empty space. Suddenly he was outraged.

_You should have bought some more while you were Diagon Alley… _whispered his conscious_. _

_Yes, well if you didn't notice I was rather quite busy. _He replied while smirking. His hand began to tingle as he remembered that day… as he remembered the feeling of her skin finally touching his after all these years.

Oh how he wanted to just shove her up against the wall and snog her silly like he used to. His lips then began to tingle too. Slowly he lifted his fingers to his cold lips and ran them along the outline of lips very slowly. He remembered their first kiss as if it happened yesterday. That was the day everything changed for him, that was the day he questioned everything he had been taught by his father.

All because of one. Simple. Kiss.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o~_**Flashback**_~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_I don't understand it though! Why not use magic to unblock the airways!" he shouted getting frustrated with his tutor. He slammed his fist against the wooden table the room had conjured to add dramatic effect._

"_They're Muggles for crying out loud Malfoy!" she yelled back. She was equally, if not more so, frustrated with her student as he was with her._

"_They don't have wands around to use! And what are going to do? Go and wave your wand for around willy-nilly for everyone to see? To _expose_ us to the Muggles?" she yelled. Her chest was heaving with angry breaths; her face and neck were red from the heat her outburst had caused._

_He smirked then chuckled quietly._

"_Is something funny Malfoy?" she asked bitterly while pacing the room trying to calm down. He was about to answer when he realized the affect the fire in the room had on her appearance. Her eyes, already filled with a natural fire and gusto, looked even more alive as the flames danced in the dark brown orbs. Her hair shimmered and reflected the light in way that made it look as if her hair was really on fire. He studied her for a while, wanting to commit this moment to his memory, although he didn't know why. _

_He only stopped staring once he realized that she had stopped pacing and was facing him, anger evident of her face. _

_He coughed quietly._

"_Just hearing you say 'Willy-Nilly'. It's not really something that I could picture someone saying when they're mad." He could feel a smirk appear on his face, and it only widened when he saw a very similar one on her face. You could say that his smirk had almost stretched out to form a smile._

_She sat down chuckling to herself._

"_Are you ready to focus again Malfoy?" He cringed at hearing his name, which was odd since she had never called him anything but that._

"_I will if you promise me something." The words had escaped his mouth before he could think twice. He began to inwardly panic. What was he going to ask for? He certainly couldn't ask for any bedroom favors, she was a blood traitor! _

"_This isn't some trick to get me in bed with you is it?" she asked with a look of disgust. _

_Was she really that disgusted at the thought of being in bed with him?_

_Why would you care, asked that annoying little voice that had entered his thoughts as of late._

_He sneered at her._

"_Why would I want to get in bed with bloo-" he paused. No he didn't want to want to say that. He didn't want to anger her more._

_He coughed again._

"_Why would I want to get in bed with a Weasley?" a brief flash of disbelief washed across her features, only to be instantly replaced by a more neutral look._

_But disbelief about what? The fact that he didn't want to get in bed with her, or the fact that he didn't call her a blood-traitor?_

"_Then what would this favor be?" She asked while playing with the corner of her Muggle Studies book._

_He leaned back in his chair, his hands resting behind his head and a new smirk being put up._

"_Don't call me Malfoy."_

"_What would you rather have me call you? Ferret? Ass-hat? I would suggest thundercunt, but assuming the rumors about you are true, you are far from having-" he cut her off before she could finish._

"_Draco. Call me Draco."_

_She paused. The only sound you could hear was her breathing matching his own._

"_Okay. Draco it is. Now can we please focus, you need to know CPR in order to pass this test."_

_He gave in._

"_Fine. Now can you please just show me how to do this bloody Muggle thing?" _

"_Okay lay on the ground." She instructed._

"_On that filthy ground?" He said glaring at the ground and making a small guttural noise._

"_Here," she said as a blanket and a pillow appeared on the ground all laid out and ready to be lain upon, "is that better?"_

_He nodded reluctantly and pushed away from the table to lie down. _

You could seduce her now you know. You could ask to practice this on her, and then- _he was interrupted when she coughed lightly. Without realizing it he was staring at her._

"_This isn't a plan to seduce me is it Ginevra?" he asked cheekily while lying down. He could see her cheeks become flush with embarrassment. _

"_Don't flatter yourself Mal- Draco." She smiled and knelt down beside him._

"_Now you put your hands like this," she held out her hands, and put one on top of the other, interlocking her fingers._

"_Then you place the heel of your hand right in the center of the breast bone." She lightly placed her hands on his chest. He immediately felt heat spread over his chest. Her hands spread the warmth all the way from his chest, to the tips of his ears and down to the tips of his toes. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as he looked at her. _

_In this moment her eyes were filled a mixture of feelings. They were no longer clear and sure. They were confused and filled with wonder, and maybe, just maybe, filled with a little bit of lust._

_He couldn't tell for sure though, since he couldn't tell the difference between what he really saw and his desires. Yes. He could admit to himself now._

_After weeks of being tutored by her, and seeing sides of her that truly astonished him and in turn showing her the same of him, he had finally realized in this moment how wrong everything was, and how right she made him feel._

"_Then you plug the nose," one hand let go of its tight embrace of the other and reached up to gently pinch his nose shut, "you lean in and-" she stopped mid-sentence and he realized how close their lips were; 5 centimeters to be exact._

_At this point his breathing had stopped, even though he had opened his mouth slightly so he could breathe through it. _

_He could feel heat coursing through his body, circling around and finally going to his cheeks. Yes, Draco Malfoy was blushing._

"_Ginevra." He whispered._

"_Draco."_

_His hand, on instinct, wrapped itself around her neck and pulled her to him, effectively crushing her lips to his. His other hand reached up and held onto her waist as if his life depended on it. He could feel one of her hands working itself through his hair, and the other hold wrap itself in the collar of his shirt._

_Reluctantly he pulled away, realizing the weird position they were in. He could hear a small whimper come from Ginevra. As if reading his mind she crawled on top of him and placed her legs on either side of him, not letting him breathe for another second before her lips connected with his again._

_This time he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her as close as humanly possible to him. He slowly began to sit up, which put her in his lap. He was not at all embarrassed when she sat down on his hard on._

_He let out and involuntary moan when her tongue begged for entrance in his mouth. Gleefully, he opened his mouth to her. He was just beginning to get used to her hands feeling his chest and lightly pulling on his hair when she pulled away._

"_Oh gods. Oh my fucking god." Her face was filled with horror. She stood up and began to pack up her things muttering, to what he though, was herself._

"_I'm sorry… Shouldn't have done that… bloody hormones…" He watched, and he was filled with a feeling he had never felt before._

_Need. He had always _wanted_ things, but he had never needed anything. Need was something unknown to him. He was always given things even though he didn't even need it yet, he was always given things ahead of time so he would never have to feel need, but in this moment, as he watched Ginevra head towards the door, he knew. _

_He didn't just desire this girl. _

_He needed her. She was his savior. The one thing he would fight for, and protect no matter the cost._

"_Wait." He called as her hand reached out for the door handle._

_Her hand dropped and she turned around, tears rolling down her cheeks. In a second he was in front of her, wiping her tears away with his thumb._

"_Please. Don't leave. Don't leave me here. I.." he could feel his throat constricting. He was letting this girl see so much of him that not even Blaise knew about._

"_I need you." He whispered ever so quietly. He could hear her suck in a breath. He was about to sigh and walk away when he felt a hand on his cheek. It forced him to look her in those beautiful, deep and ever-so thoughtful eyes of hers. _

"_Close your eyes…" she whispered to him. He could feel her breath on his lips, and he wished he could open them, but he knew that even that small of an act would ruin their trust. _

_So he didn't. _

_Her hand went to the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to her, their lips connecting in another earth-shattering kiss that sent shocks throughout their bodies._

_And suddenly nothing else in the world mattered but them._

_0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

He was broken out of his reverie by a knocking on his door, making his head pound.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" he yelled at the door as he walked out his kitchen. He stomped his way to the door and threw it open.

"What the bloody- Oh." He had expected to see someone annoying like the doorman or some fan girl who somehow found out where he lived, but was instead met with the sight of _her._ She held a colorful box in her hands.

She coughed lightly.

"Can I uh… Can I come in?" she asked rather awkwardly while playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah. What are you doing here? Not to sound rude or anything, but it has been awhile." He said while stepping aside allowing her entry to his abode. She walked in a few paces but then stopped to turn and look at him.

"Yeah it has. Too long really." A small smile pulled at her lips. They sat there staring at each other for a while, in a comfortable silence, with the door still wide open.

"So really what are you doing here?" He said smiling at her and closing his door. He led her out to the living room and sat down. She stood awkwardly for a moment before she graciously accepted his invitation to sit beside him.

"I thought you might need this." She said rather sheepishly, while holding out the colorful box.

The box read: _Stephen Celestal's Hangover Remedy_

"I would have made it myself, but this was kind of a spur of the moment decision" she said smiling at him again. In return he smiled back.

"Is this all you came here for?" He asked with a hint of suggestion in his voice. He watched as that familiar blush crept into her cheeks.

"No actually it isn't"

**A/N: I'm in need of a Beta… Anybody open or willing to do it? **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will all be from Ginny's POV of that night that Draco couldn't remember.**

**I also want to say a big, "THANK YOU!" to the user, **_janeellove, _**for****following and marking my story as a favorite! **

_Sticks and stones are hard on bones_

_Aimed with angry art,_

_Words can sting like anything_

_But silence breaks the heart._

_~Phyllis McGinely _

She had come to his door at 11 last night. How she managed to get past Lily's room without her waking up is a mystery since she always seemed to know where her mom was. Whether it be somewhere close by like taking a shower, or somewhere far away, like in a meeting with her boss at work.

What she was doing at his front door step, she had no idea. Well she did, she had thought it out, but she had no idea what drove her to do this tonight, especially so late at night. And let's not forget the fact that she had left the kids alone with Harry, who thought she was just going on one of her famous Night Runs, an activity she had picked up as things got worse with Harry. It was a way for her to release stress that her kids didn't know she had, in a way that wouldn't seem obvious.

Her Night Runs must have made her a faster walker, because before she knew it she was in front of his penthouse door. She didn't even remember going through the lobby of the building, or getting in an elevator and walking down the hallway.

She had somehow just ended up there.

She was hesitant to knock at first. Knocking would mean acknowledging what she knew was already obvious to everyone except Harry, the kids and herself. Even Ron had noticed, and that's saying a lot. It meant acknowledging the fact that she and Harry were… were-

No.

She couldn't even think it right now, that's how much in denial she was.

However, knocking would also mean giving herself a chance for the happiness that could have been hers, but was so rudely ripped away before it had a chance to mature.

Happiness eventually won.

The first time she knocked he didn't answer, but she didn't know if that was because she had knocked to lightly or if it was because he wasn't home. After listening for a few seconds she realized that there were voices coming from the other side of the door, so that took away the second choice.

"Malfoy!" she yelled as she knocked on the door again, only a little harder this time.

She could hear the voices a little clearer now; it seemed that they had moved closer to the door, this allowed her to hear snippets of the conversation going on.

"… Shhh! She might… hide? ... Leave…" that was the voice of some girl she could hear.

"… Need… One second… talk… important." That was Draco.

She knocked a third time, practically banging on the door.

"Draco please just open the door, I want to talk, and I know you're in there." Her voice was softer than the knocking had been.

No longer than 5 seconds later did the door fly open to reveal a disheveled, yet devilishly handsome, and obviously hammered, Draco. His blonde, almost white hair was flipped across his forehead loosely, not gelled to one side as per normal. His white dress shirt was unbuttoned three buttons, revealing just a small part of his muscular chest, and the sleeves rolled up to just above the elbow to show off his pale and strong arms. He also had a black tie on that was loose and crooked, almost as if someone had tried to take it off in a frenzy. She would know how a tie attempted to be taken off in that manner would like since she had done the same thing to him many times during their 'study sessions'. His black dress pants still looked as clean and pressed as she would have imagined they looked like in the morning when he put them on. He had no shoes on, but only black socks that looked like they were in the process of being taken off. He also held, what she assumed was a small cup of Firewhiskey, his favorite drink, in his perfectly manicured hand.

"Ginevra?" it was only when he said her name that she realized that she had been staring at him for quite some time, and in that time he had asked what she was doing here.

"I uh… um…" she stumbled over her words, suddenly forgetting everything that she had rehearsed while walking here. That's why she had walked in the first place, to plan out everything she wanted to say in way that would be logical.

_Dear Merlin, I'm becoming Hermione_, she thought to herself.

"_Drakey-poo_, come back and finish what we started!" yelled a very nasally voice from the back of the apartment. For a split second she felt jealously, and then a sick feeling of joy overcame her when she saw a look of annoyance pass across his face.

"Just a second!" He yelled back in a tone that might suggest that the night was done.

Something to know about Ginny, is that she had this habit where at times she would do this thing she called "word vomit", where words would just come out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. It was a bad habit, considering that she had the trademark Weasley Rage. Her mouth had gotten her in trouble more times than she could count, although she found it hardly fair that she blamed her mouth when really it was her words and brain causing all the trouble.

It was at this time that her habit decided to kick in.

"So who is it this week? One of the Greengrass sisters? Hannah Abbot? Cho Chang?" she was getting a little hysterical over one measly, and most likely misunderstood sentence, she mentally slapped herself for overreacting.

He had a look on his face that would suggest that she had just slapped him instead of her mental self. His face then very quickly changed to anger.

"Hannah? Cho? Do you really think I would stoop so low as to steal someone's wife or have Potters sloppy seconds?" he asked through clenched teeth. She sucked in a sharp breath and almost slapped him. For real this time.

She was filled with anger and sadness in a matter of two seconds.

He had called her sloppy seconds.

She was sad because she knew now that he would never take her up on the offer she was going to give him.

"Well you did once before, so I don't know what would be stopping you this time." She said bitterly, quickly turning around and stomping down the hallway.

Silent, angry tears ran down her face.

She had turned away too quickly to see the look of horror that crossed his face when he realized what he had said in the heat of the moment.

"Ginevra, wait. You don't count!" she could hear him walking after her now, so she began to run down the seemingly never shortening hallway.

'Don't I though Draco!" she yelled as she ran.

Suddenly she couldn't anymore, and her body tensed up and she was falling to the floor and she couldn't lift her hands to stop herself. She was about to scream some obscenities out when a pair of strong arms grabbed her by the waist and she lent up against the wall.

"Ginevra, never, in a million years, will you count as Potters sloppy seconds." The fierceness of his voice almost scared her. He made up for it though when his hand came down to her face and stroked away the tears ever-so gently with the pad of his thumb like he did the first time they kissed so many years ago. He leaned in close to her, his nose rubbed against her cheek. She felt whatever spell it was that was on her lift off, and she knew he was giving her a chance to leave, but the truth was, she didn't want to.

She loved being this close to him, where his scent enveloped her own, making her smell like the expensive cologne he used. She knew he liked it to. Not only the part where she smelt like him, marking her as his own, but also because he got to smell her. He described it to her one time as, "a crisp autumn afternoon with cinnamon thrown in to spice things up a bit."

She hopped that she still smelled like that.

She loved the way he smelt too.

He smelt like lemons, mint, and very fine expensive leather and new Qudditch gloves (And surprisingly not like Firewhiskey). His smell seemed to be more detectable since that day in Diagon Alley.

Sometimes his scent reminded her of a cold winter's day, something that most people claimed didn't have a smell, but to her it did.

It was different than the way Harry smelt. He smelt like clean linen, shampoo and paint. Where the paint came from she didn't know, but it was there.

She closed her eyes and drank in his smell, letting it fill every pore in her body, every little orifice that there was in her was filled with the scent of him. The feeling was so intense and sensual that she closed her eyes.

She could feel his breath move across her cheek and down her face to meet in front of her lips.

"You will never be Potters seconds because we both know, you were never Potters in the first place." The words were whispered so quietly that if she hadn't felt his breath on her face she wouldn't have believed they were said. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing down on hers.

Not that she minded.

In a matter of seconds her hands were entangled in his hair, and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, and his hands were holding her neck and lower back, making her skin burn at his touch. He lightly bit at her bottom lip, making her gasp with the sweet feeling jolt of pain/pleasure. His tongue quickly delved into her mouth, exploring every inch of her over again. She could feel his hard on pushing into her abdomen, she grinded and pushed herself closer to him, effectively rubbing it between the two of them in the process, eliciting a small groan from him.

She could feel his hands working their way down to her thighs, gripping her in a way that most people would find painful, but to her it was just another form of pleasure.

That was something people didn't know about her. She liked things a little rough, and Draco was the only guy to ever figure it out.

He picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist and pushed her harder into wall, making the kiss harder and bruising.

She could feel her underwear was already soaking wet, a feeling she was deprived of with Harry. She grinded her hips harder into his, making them both moan out loud.

With one hand he held one thigh, and with the other he grabbed her wrists from his hair and held them above her head making her whimper with defeat.

He pulled away from the kiss a held his face mere centimeters from hers.

He began to talk to her.

"God I can only imagine how wet you are." He said huskily. She could feel his hand beginning to snake its way from her thigh to her center. For a second she was scared she may fall, but as if he read her mind he pushed her up harder against the wall, making her moan again.

His hand began to feel around her black lace underwear.

"Tell me how long it's been since you've been this wet." He demanded.

She merely moaned in response.

"Tell me." His voice was husky as his hand moved away from her.

"So… many years…" she trailed off as his hand stroked her through her underwear in a rewarding manor.

"Good girl." She had her eyes closed, but she didn't need to see to know that he had a smirk on his face.

Without warning she felt two of his fingers enter her.

She moaned loudly.

"Oh God Malfoy!"

"Say my name." he pumped into her hard.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!" she yelled. He pumped into her in time with her yelling.

"My real name-"thrust, "I want you to-" moan, thrust, "say my real name!"

She could feel her stomach tightening. It was pathetic of her to be so easily unraveled, but this was-

"Draco! Draco Fucking Malfoy!" she screamed.

This time she could see him smirk as he began to pump into her faster.

He started to whisper dirty things into her ear, another thing no one but Draco knew she liked.

"God, I bet you love me finger fucking you in the hallway." He grunted. She moaned and nodded her head in response, finding herself unable to form coherent thoughts let alone sentences.

He put a third finger into her before continuing.

"If I could, I would just-"he curled his fingers inside her so they touched that one spot that no one but him could reach, "fucking enter you right now-" curl, thrust, moan, "and fuck you so hard-" she could feel herself tightening around him, she knew it couldn't be much longer, "into this wall-"

She cut him off.

"I'm so close Draco," she panted, "Harder! Please" she begged.

She was in pure bliss with her hands over her head, being finger fucked fast and hard by Draco Malfoy when a voice ruined it all.

"_Drakey-poo, _I've been waiting long enough!" in the hallway stood the girl from his apartment.

The moment was gone.

He pulled out of her and gently dropped her feet to the ground and let her hands go, stepping away from her as he did so.

She felt furious and embarrassed but yet strangely satisfied even though she didn't get to finish. Sadly, the satisfied feeling wasn't strong enough to make her stay and face the wrath of his original date, so she quickly turned around and left, leaving him in the hallway.

By that time it was almost 12 in the morning.

She hadn't realized how long her internal war had taken to figure out.

She spent the hours until day light walking around Muggle London, to filled with guilt to go home. She busied herself by walking past clubs and watching amusing yet shameful scenes unfold in front of her.

She got a kick out of watching some guy puke all over his date. The puking wasn't funny, but the date's reaction was.

She screamed at him for a while, then slapped him and left, leaving behind a doe eyed, and confused guy. For a split second she wondered if that was what Draco looked like when she left him in the hallway.

She chased the thought away by filling it with others such as, "He's Wizarding Europe's number one most desirable wizard, (as voted by _Witch Weekly_ and the wizarding equivalent of the Muggles _GQ_ magazine) he could have any girl he wanted, so why make a fuss about her?"

She eventually came across a coffee shop with neon signs out front advertising different things: "Open 24/7!" "Now Hiring!" "Best coffee in London!" "Miniature Library inside!" "Cool during summer, warm during the winter!"

She stopped in front of the signs and glanced inside. Towards the back there was a counter and several baristas, behind the baristas was equipment all in shiny chrome. The baristas were all laughing and smiling as they served the only customer in line. Along the wall to the left was a roaring fire place, surrounded by bookshelves filled to the brim with books. In front of the bookshelves and fireplace were an assortment of couches, armchairs and tables, all currently empty save for one armchair that was filled with a man busily typing away on his laptop.

The wall to the right was filled with art, some of the best art she had seen in a long time. Nothing else filled the wall.

There was a clear and direct pathway from the door to the counter, lined out by a deep red carpet as the rest of the flooring was tile; the rest of floor space was filled with tall tables and chairs, small booths and normal sized tables and chairs.

After glancing around she decided that this was a good place to hole up for a few hours, so she opened the door and walked in.

Immediately she was overcome with the smell of hot coffee and the feeling of warmth.

"Hello and welcome to Tina's Late Night Café!" chorused the workers as she stepped in.

"Ah! A Newbie!" exclaimed a pretty brunette with dark green eyes. As soon as she said that she was bombarded by the workers.

"What brings you here?"

"Are you sure you're a Newbie? I swear I've seen you before!"

"Ah! God I love gingers!"

"Is your hair natural?"

"Do you live around here?"

"You know there is something familiar about her."

The voices all meshed together, making it hard for Ginny to distinguish between boys and girls voices.

"Guys! Let the poor Newbie order!" yelled the brunette who announced her status as a Newbie. Her name tag read Claudia.

"My name's Claudia by the way," she stuck out her hand, "What's yours?" Ginny stuck hers out and shook her hand cautiously.

"Ginevra, but everyone calls me Ginny."

"Ginevra huh? Sounds familiar." replied Claudia with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Anyway what'll it be for ya' Ginny?"

She ordered a weird sounded coffee and sat down in front of the fire in the squishiest looking armchair. She sat sipping at her drink for a few minutes before someone sat down in the armchair beside her.

It was Claudia.

"So what brings you here, if you don't mind me asking." She tilted her head to the side, and Ginny had to stifle a giggle as she realized that Claudia looked like a confused dog.

"No I don't mind at all. It's just guy trouble." Instantly all the women in the place crowded next her. She didn't feel really crowded seeing as there were only three girls working, including Claudia.

"What happened?" asked a blonde girl with curly short hair and vibrant blue eyes as she leaned forward a bit.

She sighed and told them the story of her and Draco, leaving out his name of course, and the fact that she was married, and obviously the fact that it all took place in a wizarding world.

"And finally today I decided to make a deal with him, but when I went to his apartment, some things happened…" she trailed off quietly.

"Well you can't just leave us with a cliff hanger!" yelled the third girl who also had blonde hair, but it was straight and had neon green streaks in it.

"Well when he answered the door, I realized he had a date, some words were exchanged, and I was walking away when he caught up to me in the hallway. Then some more words were exchanged," she mumbled the next part quietly, "We practically shagged in the hallway," she returned to her normal voice this time, "When his date came out and ruined it all. So I left and ended up here." She paused and looked at the girls faces sitting in front of her.

"Wait, wait, wait. What happened in the hallway?" asked Claudia.

Ginny mumbled again, "We kind of almost shagged."

Claudia's' eyes and mouth opened big, and she laughed a laugh that bordered on being snobby.

"You what!?" she screeched.

"Wait what'd she do? I didn't hear her!" said one of the other two girls. Before Ginny could answer Claudia yelled back.

"She almost shagged him in the hallway!" at this the two other girls faces mirrored Claudia's.

"So who is this Hallway Shagger? Would we know him?" asked the blonde and green haired girl.

Ginny debated in her head quietly.

If she told them and they did know him, then maybe they would judge her, but if she didn't she felt like she was telling them that she didn't trust them, but in weird way, she knew she could trust these girls.

Her mental argument however was useless since she could already feel her word vomit acting up. She could literally feel the words forming on the back of her tongue, pushing their way to her lips and out into the world for them to hear.

"Draco Malfoy."

Claudia began to beam with happiness.

"Oh my god, you bagged a Good one!" yelled the strictly blonde girl.

"So you do know him?"

"He's a regular here at Tina's." she replied.

Ginny nodded, not really sure what to say next, and stared into her coffee.

"You know, there really is something-"Claudia was cut off by someone, presumably the manager, yelling at the three girls.

"I don't know what I'm paying you girls for if all you do is sit around and gossip! And Brienna, didn't I tell you to clean the tables off almost an hour ago!" the three girls mumbled something along the lines of "Yes ma'am," and got up to leave, Claudia and blue eyes went behind the counter, Brienna went to clean off the tables, leaving Ginny to sit and become mesmerized by the fire.

_What are you doing Ginny, _she asked herself.

_You have a perfectly fine husband at home, not to mention three wonderful children! What would they say if they knew you were sneaking around with Draco Malfoy?_

_Well I'm not exactly 'sneaking around' with him. I mean, what we did was pretty public; I'm surprised nobody looked out their doors to see what was going on, _she argued.

_Or maybe it's because they're used to hearing screams coming from his room. _She smirked to herself as she thought this, even though the thought made her kind of sad. She mentally slapped herself again.

_Why do you care so much anyway? It's not like you have any real feelings for him. It's just a fling, until Harry gets better. That's what you were going to say to him tonight isn't it? No strings attached no matter how much you lo-, really liked him the past._

She looked up at the clock. It was now five in the morning. She could feel the effects of sleepiness on her body, making her eyes become droopier, and limbs feel heavier. The fire wasn't helping, it was hypnotizing her, making her eyes flutter closed, then open a few seconds later, then flutter closed for a little longer this time before opening again. They flutter closed again this time, and she finally let sleep wash over her, the familiar fog covered her brain, her hands became slack around the up she was holding, it tilted forward and was going to spill on the floor if her hands didn't catch it. He head rolled forward slightly, making her neck bend at an uncomfortable angle, not noticeable in sleep. The cup was slipping from her hands-

"OH MY GOD! I KNOW WHY SHE'S SO FAMILIAR!" The screaming voice of Brienna made her head snap back up and the cup go crashing to ground, not that anyone seemed to notice, as they were all rushing to Brienna.

"THIS PAINTING IS NAMED AFTER YOU! YOU'RE IN THIS PAINTING!" before she could make a fuss about the cup, she was up and out of her seat and standing next to Brienna.

Brienna was standing in front of a painting, that wasn't visible from the front windows; it was, as Brienna pointed out, of her.

It was one of the most beautiful paintings she had ever seen.

She knew exactly what day it was in the painting. She remembered it very vividly. That was the day that Draco Malfoy had told her that he would do anything to protect her, and she was so happy that she could have sworn that Cloud 9 was a real place, and that she had been there that day.

In the painting it was winter, and she was lying down in the snow, making a snow angel, a barely distinguishable body was laying down next to her, although she knew who it was, nobody else would know though. They were in front of the school, by the black lake, and a huge smile was on her face, almost as if she was in the middle of laughing. It was titled Ginevra.

"Who- who did this?" she asked, even though she had a pretty clear idea of who had done it. She needed to make sure that she was right. That she wasn't crazy to think that he had painted this insanely beautiful picture of her that made her look like some kind of goddess. It impressed her even more that he did this by memory since they never took pictures together.

"How long ago was it done?" she asked still looking at the painting. She reached out and touched it with the tips of her fingers. Immediately she was overwhelmed with all the feelings of that day: Joy, confusion, and even love.

"He brought it in about four days ago. He brings us paintings as he gets them done." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Claudia shrug.

"Look you're in this one too!" exclaimed another worker, as he pointed excitedly to another painting.

This painting was of her with her head on a green pillow, arm tucked under it, and her eyes closed, hair lightly falling over her face. Her lips were parted just enough to be barely noticeable. An Arm, that obviously belong to someone else since hers was under the pillow, was cradling her head and slender fingers looked as if they were tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed as she realized that this was a painting of them, after one of their nights together.

The painting was appropriately titled, "In the Morning."

"You know, now that I think about it, you've been in a lot of these paintings." said blue eyes smiling sweetly.

"He must really like you, like almost love you even if you're the muse of so many of his paintings." said Brienna with a look of wonder on her face.

Ginny felt elated when she said that. Even the small thought that Draco Malfoy might love her, made her dizzy with excitement. Quickly she grabbed her things and ran out the shop.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For the second time in 24 hours she was at his door.

After leaving the coffee shop she went to Diagon Alley, bought some hangover potion and rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of hours. When she woke up, she didn't really know where she was going until she ended up back at his door. It was 9 in the morning, and frankly, she didn't care if some girl was still in his apartment, she needed to talk to Draco and God damn it all, she was going to talk to him even if she needed to kick out a cheap hooker or two.

When she knocked on his door, she heard some inaudible yelling and she giggled as she pictured him tripping over his own two feet.

The door opened with a few loud and mashed together words, words that she thought were along the lines of. "What bloody hell do you want?"

She held the box of hangover potion in her hands, not really sure what to do with it. She was just glad to have something to do that didn't require looking up into those soul seeing grey eyes of his or looking at his muscular and rock hard torso. Finding the silence that followed the door opening kind of awkward she coughed lightly in way that she hoped wasn't rude.

"Can I uh… Can I come in?" she asked. She had tried to think of something snarky to say to him, but had decided it was too early to use that kind of brain power and antagonize him. She reached down to play with a loose string she suddenly found very interesting on her shirt.

"Yeah. What are you doing here? Not to sound rude or anything, but it has been awhile." She frowned slightly as she walked into his apartment with her back to him. She turned around to say something to him when something 'clicked' in her mind.

_He must not remember last night from all the drinking. Just play along, and don't say anything stupid, you could ruin this whole thing!_

"Yeah it has," she replied. "Too long really." She added as an afterthought, forcing a smile to show on her face. She looked up at him, and did the one thing she was trying to avoid doing the whole time she had been here. She looked into his eyes, his all-knowing, soul searching eyes that have pupils that suck you in like a black hole, and iris' that make you want to shiver from their intenseness.

"So really, what are you doing here?" he said as he sat down. She was scared to sit, may be she'd be sitting on some forgotten spot from last night with his date. She was perfectly fine standing… until he offered her the spot next to him. Her mind swam with the thought of being so close to him again.

She sat down, cringing inwardly at the vivid images of what _might_ have happened on this exact spot last night, all why feigning graciousness. She could feel his eyes on her, but she wasn't going to get caught up in them again, so she quickly diverted his attention from her.

"I thought you might need this." She said as she practically shoved the potion towards him, still looking anywhere but his eyes. Still, she could feel his eyes on her.

_Say something you idiot!_

"I would have made it myself, but this was kind of a spur of the moment decision." She once again broke her rule to smile at him and stare into his eyes. She nearly exploded with glee when he returned her smile with a genuine one of his one.

_A true Malfoy smile is definitely a sight for sore eyes, _she told herself mentally.

"Is this all you came here for?" he asked her. She could tell what he was insinuating with just the tone of her voice, and her mind drifted back to the hallway earlier in the night, making her blush furiously.

_Say yes. Say yes and leave! You didn't come here for anything else; you don't _need_ or _want_ anything else! You have Harry at home! Imagine what he would say if he knew you were making doe eyes a Malfoy? Leave now while you still can! Leave before his soul penetrating eyes lock you in your spot! _

Her conscience was screaming at her to leave, but yet her body didn't want to move, her limbs had suddenly become as heavy as lead. Her heart beat a million times a minute as her body disobeyed her mind.

_Say no! You know that there's more you want to say! You know there's things you to do! _Years_ you want to make you for! __Happiness __you want to feel that is so hard to come by at home with Harry that you know he can give you!_

He heart was yelling back at her brain, and it was making a very compelling argument, but still she didn't know if she should stay or if she should go.

She could feel the familiar sensation on the back of her tongue. She tried to bite her lip to keep the words in; unsure of what was going to come tumbling out, unsure of whether her mouth would follow her heart or brain. She was scared it would listen to the wrong one, but whichever one that was she wasn't sure.

"No, actually, it isn't" She smiled again and looked into his grey orbs, not caring if they did lock her in her spot, because she was happy sitting here and she was happy to say more.

For once she didn't hate her habit.

**A/N: I can't tell you how excited I am that I wrote this much! This is the most I've ever voluntarily written! Well typed, I have whole parts of stories that are written by hand that may be longer than this, but oh well! I'm so proud of this chapter! **

**Reviews would be graciously accepted! **

**So would a Beta! **


	6. Ask the fans!

Hello guys! I just wanted to get your opinions on something:

Would it be better if I post one chapter a week (as was my original plan before I went on vacation and before stuff happened…), or post two chapters every other week? It would mean waiting longer, but you get twice the normal chapters.

Or I could just not care about weeks and post as I get them done on no particular schedule.

But since my aim is to please as many people as I can, I want to leave this up to you guys! So leave a review thingy… or PM me!

~JAS


	7. Chapter 5

_To dare is to loose one's footing momentarily. _

_To not dare is to loose one's self._

_~Soren Kierkegaard_

"_No, actually, it isn't" She smiled again and looked into his grey orbs, not caring if they did lock her in her spot, because she was happy sitting here and she was happy to say more._

_For once she didn't hate her habit._

Their agreement was easy.

They were to rebuild their relationship, starting from friends then slowly work their way up, where it went from there, neither of them was sure, but they didn't want to think of the future because the future was a humbling thought. They wanted to live in the present, deal with the 'Now' problems (which, as there turned out, to be quite a few), they wanted to get drunk on the feeling of each other before dealing with anything that could possibly tear them apart.

And that's where they were today.

It was Wednesday, and as per their agreement, they had a meeting today. Ginny had tried to refrain from calling it a date, using other synonyms such as rendezvous, meeting and the even more elaborate form, "A gathering of two friends who happen to have a history and are interested in having a friendship again." She feared that calling it a date would make the situation even more screwed up than she already knew it was. She had argued with herself relentlessly in between the Friday of last week and today.

_Why are you so scared of calling it a date? That's what it is, right?_

_No, this is not a date; this is a chance for two friends to get reacquainted because time has once again made strangers of two people who once knew each other very well._

_Yes, but two friends who have a very, very intimate history. _

_A history that has long since been forgotten._

_Forgotten you say? Then what do you make of those paintings? Those don't look like he forgot to me._

She hadn't told him about the paintings she found. How could she? It's not like it would come up in daily conversation. She never saw one ounce on paint on any of his fingers, which made her wonder, did he give up? Whether she knew it or not, this thought upset her.

_Well… I… Bloody hell… I'm still not calling it a date._

With the way she had been arguing with herself one would think she had the disease schizophrenia, she had almost convinced herself to go see a muggle doctor after a more intense argument she had. Eventually she calmed down and blamed it all on her nerves.

They had decided on Draco's apartment as a good place for a first meeting. They certainly couldn't go to her home as Harry and the kids were there and she didn't want to go Tina's since she felt it was too much of a public outing for their newly acquired I-don't-know-how-you-feel-about-me-so-lets-experim ent-to-find-out-ship.

They were currently drunk as skunks and had no clue what time is, nor did they care. Ginny was proud to say that she could handle large quantities of alcohol, how she had gotten to that point was something she was less proud of.

After the war she went into a deep depression, she took out all her insecurities, anger, sadness and guilt by going to clubs and dancing… or that's how it started. Then came the drinking, Ginny was a virgin to drinking before that fateful night, and after that night she was headed on a downward spiral, all while playing the happy bride to be of Harry Potter himself. He was happier then, she liked that Harry better. When she found out that her and Harry were with child, she promised herself that she would no longer go clubbing and bar hopping. She pushed those days behind her, but still every once in a while she would floo to Bill, George or Charlie's house and they would drink together, "To keep her drinking skills in check," as George liked to say.

She knew that Draco could also handle his fair share, so it came to no surprise to her when they only realized just how drunk they were after finishing their third, rather large, bottle of Firewhiskey.

She looked up at Draco with glazed eyes and started giggling uncontrollably at the sight of him trying to open the fourth bottle. He held the neck of the bottle firmly in both hands, with the butt of it pushing against his legs; he bent down and put his mouth around the cork that covered the opening. With his mouth he pulled upwards, and with his hands he pushed down, causing the cork to pop out violently, and slosh the liquid around.

He looked up at her with a goofy lopsided grin as he held up the bottle in the air in his hand.

"I've done it! I've finally opened this… this demon of a bottle!" his voice was loud and really sounded as if he was proud. She laughed at him that time, fully laughed and not giggled.

"I believe the proper response was to clap and cheer?" he said rather snootily while pouring more of the drink in her small glass. She clapped in a very proper way, and said, "Bravo, Brava!" in a snooty voice to match his own. This time it was his turn to laugh, and she loved it.

His eyes crinkled in the corners, showing years of laugh lines, and she could even see two small dimples on his cheeks. He was still smiling when he handed her a full glass, "Bottoms up!" he said as he downed his glass.

"This wouldn't happen to be a plan to get me hammered and then sleep with me now would it Draco?" she laughed when he dropped the bottle and his glass that he was trying to fill, spilling the contents of both on the hardwood floor. She brought her own glass to her lips to drink, momentarily blocking his face from her view. When she brought her glass down to look at him she was surprised to see that he looked rather serious, causing her smile to falter a bit.

He was leaning back against the couch with his arms around the arm rest and the other around the back of the couch; he held his glass in one hand and the bottle of Firewhiskey in the other. He had one pale eyebrow was raised.

"If it was would you go along with it?" this time it was her turn to be surprised. She could feel her eyes widen and her mouth open. She couldn't talk as her mouth had suddenly gone dry and she felt that no amount of liquids would recover her mouth. She stumbled for a response.

_Would you? Would you be willing to do the ultimate betrayal to Harry?_

_I already am betraying him! This is already the ultimate betrayal! I'm with Malfoy for Merlin's sake!_

_But think of everything he could make you feel… Think of the times back in school when he would-_

_Alright! Enough! _

_Don't get mad at me, I'm just a part of your subconscious that likes to point out things that your conscience is too scared to say._

All confidence she had earlier, flew out the window, "I… Uh… Maybe?" The words had just left her mouth when she saw him lean forward and capture her lips with his. The next moments were a flurry of lips melding together, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. All rational thoughts about Harry were gone; really all rational thoughts in general were gone. She could feel him beginning to slightly pull away, slowing down their kisses, and in a very unladylike manner, she made a small growling noise and clung to his neck, trying to pull him back to her and make the kiss last as long as possible. She gave a small whimper when he got far enough away from her lips to whisper one word.

"Bedroom." She nodded frantically, unable to speak as her mouth was otherwise occupied kissing and lightly nipping at his neck. He picked her up and he wrapped her legs around his waist and began to walk. He gripped her thighs tightly, as to reassure her she wouldn't fall. Her hands gripped his biceps as she continued to kiss his neck. She made a trail with her tongue up to his ear and began to nibble on his ear lobe, earning her a small moan.

She was unceremoniously tossed onto the bed before he began to crawl up the bed the bed to her. Once he had lined up their bodies, with his hands on either side of her head and one leg between her own, he kissed her passionately.

Just when she thought she was winning the battle between their tongues for dominance he pulled away. She whimpered from the loss of his lips and was about to beg for him to kiss her again when she felt his tongue on her neck. She moaned out loud and thrust her hips up, rubbing her center on his leg, this feeling was not one she expected, and moaned loudly. She began to rock her hips against him at a slow rhythm while he assaulted her neck. Her hands, which were previously lying at her sides rendered useless when she realized he was in control, were now winding their way under his shirt to touch his hard chest and back. She began to tug upward on his shirt to let him know that she wanted it off. He complied, and broke away from her for two seconds while he lifted it off of him and threw it to a corner in the room.

Her arms reached up and wrapped her arms around him as his kisses began to get lower. He was kissing her collarbone when she begged him to take it off, so he did. They were now both shirtless, with him kissing her chest, and her rubbing against him and gripping his back.

She realized what he might think of her, what with her using his leg to get herself off, but it felt so good that she really didn't care.

She began to thrust against him faster as she felt cold hands ghost up her stomach, and sneak under her bra. Her hands were raking up and down his back, probably leaving red lines in their wake. She turned her head to the side as he kissed her neck again, a certain spot right below her pulse point that drove her crazy and made her eyes close in bliss.

Oh god, compared to Harry, this was- this was-

_Oh god! Harry!_

**A/N: yay! A new chapter! I'm sorry it took a while, and I'm sorry it took so long! I know this is a crap chapter so no flames please, but if you must, I understand. This is a horrible way to end it, but I needed to get something up, so, TADA! This was made!**


End file.
